


Finally Time

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Weiss and Jaune finally can take the risk of having unprotected sex now that they are about to graduate from Beacon together.





	Finally Time

It was finally the end of their years at Beacon, everyone having succeeded in saving the school from the attack a few years back during their second semester and just enjoying their time since. Now, Weiss and Jaune were together, sitting in team JNPR’s dorm room while everyone was out together or doing their own things. However, the young couple simply cuddled naked on Jaune’s bed together, happiness that it was finally time to not have to worry about getting the young heiress pregnant since their time at school was coming to an end.   
  
Of course, Weiss couldn’t help but smiled as she gently traced her finger along her boyfriend’s toned stomach, loving the definition of his abs before sitting up and hovering over him with a bright smile. “What do you say we go ahead and get started on trying, Jaune? Now would be the best time since no one could come back and interrupt us.” The white-haired girl caught her lower lip her teeth as while slowly planting herself down in his lap, keeping her hands against his shoulders to keep him laying back on the bed. “Well, hotshot?”   
  
“How could I possibly say no to you about something like this, Weiss?” The young blonde smirked as he watched his lover crawl backward down his body and down his bed, a soft sound leaving him as she dropped down onto her stomach and gently kissed his inner thigh to tease him. Having protected sex since they started getting intimate together, it was a blissful and wonderful change to be able to feel Weiss’s bare tongue spreading along the underside of his cock while her soft lips wrapped around it. However, the best part about their time together is whenever the young Schnee decided to take control of the moment and so as she pleased, just like she was now. Jaune knew better than to stop her if she actually wanted to have her way with him, both of them preferring it this way, after all.   
  
Deep down, the young heiress loved the thought of finally taking a chance and risking getting pregnant with her boyfriend’s child, having a risk kink and always having dragged Jaune into the things she wanted to do. Though, for now, her mind was slowly entirely becoming focused on the member that was growing harder and stiffer against her tongue as she slowly bobbed her head back and forth. It tasted absolutely delicious to be able to taste his cock properly and not have a condom in the way when she planned on having him inside of her cunt afterward, her heart starting to pound as she pushed herself to move even faster while she had the chance.

 

A loud groan of pleasure left the blonde as he laid back and enjoyed the feeling of his girlfriend’s mouth around his shaft, bringing a hand to the top of her head and running it through her hair as she tried to work him over. Having already been the receiver of so many blowjobs from the lithe girl, the blue-eyed boy loving each and every one of them but finding this one to be all the better from the rest for reasons beyond his current reasoning. However, when she reached his base and quietly gagged on his cock, a low and happy groan left him while he bucked his hips against her face. “W-Weiss…. I’m gonna...”   
  
Listening to her boyfriend moan her name lit Weiss up inside in the same primal and depraved way it always had, making her pull back up for air and wrap her hand around his shaft instead. The girl quickly began to pump it along every inch of his member, openly swirling her tongue around his cockhead while she didn’t have it in her mouth. “It’s okay, Jaune. Go ahead and cum… This is our first time having unprotected sex and I want you to give me all you got, no matter which hole it goes into.~” The young heiress licked her lips as she stared up at her lover with a lustful half-lidded gaze, her hand never stopping before she quickly engulfed the member in her mouth once again.

 

A quiet but elated moan left Jaune as his lover took his cock into her throat once again, his hips bucking upward in her throat as he felt the pleasure starting to get to him. With his orgasm on the horizon and his girlfriend in complete control of the situation, the blonde was left with little else other than to grip the bedsheets with one hand and Weiss’s hair with the other. Holding tightly to both of the things he grabbed, it felt almost impossible that he was going to last more than another few seconds with her coiling her tongue around his cock. “Weiss, I’m gonna…”   
  
Of course, Weiss expected this, always knowing that the first load Jaune gave her was going to be a quick shot, his stamina and willingness to go for more than one round at once making it very worth it to get that first loud out of the way. It brought a smile to her lips as he gripped her head as hard as he could, a soft moan leaving her as she felt the first rope of cum suddenly enter her mouth and splash against the back of her throat. The young heiress didn’t stop bobbing her head, though, wanting to milk as much of her lover’s spunk as she could with each load that she was going to take. Though, she was definitely happy and willing to swallow down the consecutive ropes of his seed that would coat her tongue, groaning quietly as the cum finally stopped flowing and she could retreat from his cock without worry of making a mess.

 

Jaune watched as his girlfriend pushed herself up with her arms, her bottom half still saying on the bed as she swallowed down the load he used to fill her mouth. “Damn, that’s always hot…” His cock twitched as he watched the heiress sit up and let her lithe figure be on full display for him, a bright and lustful smile on her face. No matter how many times he saw it, it was always breathtaking to see Weiss naked in all her glory like the princess many referred to her as, even if they threw ‘ice’ in front of it.

 

“Good. You should always find your girlfriend hot.~” The young Schnee let out a soft chuckle as she brought herself to her knees and slowly crawled along the bed until she was in her original position and sitting in her boyfriend’s lap, this time placing her wet cunt against the tip of his still-hard cock. “But, you should always want to creampie your girlfriend is she lets you fuck her raw.” Weiss licked her lips as she suddenly slammed her hips down and impaled herself on Jaune’s cock, both of them throwing their heads back and moaning in sheer pleasure and bliss from the motion. The white-haired girl shuddered quietly as her body quickly got acquainted yet again with the blonde’s sheer size while inside of her, her hands finding their places on the young man’s toned abs. “So you better give me every drop, Jaune.~”

 

When she finally started to bounce, it felt absolutely heavenly to both of them. Jaune was finally able to feel her girlfriend’s inner walls without some kind of protection in the way and hindering the feeling, even if only a little bit, while Weiss was able to feel her boyfriend’s cock for all it’s worth. The couple kept their heads thrown back as hot and heavy breaths left them each time the young heiress dropped onto the young man’s lap, the feeling of his cock bottoming out inside of her enough for both of them to love what was happening, even if the Schnee was getting off a bit harder due to her risk kink. However, that didn’t stop the young blonde from moving his hands to his girlfriend’s hips and keeping a firm hold on her while she bounced up and down his shaft.

 

Their lovemaking held a bit of a magical and passionate sense to it for Jaune as he finally lowered his head, looking up to see Weiss’s blissful expression as she only picked up the pace of her bounces. “Gods, Weiss, are you ever…. Not beautiful?” The young blonde gently gnawed on his lower lip as her inner walls only tightened around him from the compliment, proving that she heard him as a loud moan left her as a response. “That’s a yes.~” Chuckling to himself, the team leader slowly moved his hands from the girl’s hips up to her modest chest. It was nothing fantastic or to use as a pillow at night, but the boy loved them nonetheless, especially as he pinched her nipples and could heard the Schnee cry out in sheer lust and pleasure.

 

The feeling of his hard cock moving in and out of her tight cunt due to her own movements had always been more than enough to get the young heiress off, the combination of the thrill of this being their first time unprotected with the excitement of possibly being knocked up from this with her boyfriend’s child only made the experience that much better for the girl. It didn’t matter to her that they didn’t plan to marry right out of Beacon, knowing that they both wanted to look for career opportunities and not focus on themselves. However, she believed their love was strong enough to last the pregnancy and for years to come until the day they no longer took a breath, but that made her heart skip a beat and her inner walls clench even tighter as she thought about all the things the two would do together in the coming years. “J-Jaune…” Weiss moaned her boyfriend’s name as she stopped bouncing her hips and started gyrating them against his lap, a bright smile on her face.

 

With the change in movement that he wasn’t ready for, Jaune could once again feel an orgasm on the horizon as he looked into his girlfriend’s bright blue eyes, a smile on his face as he moved one hand from her breast to the back of her head. Within an instant, he yanked her down and caught her lips in a heated and passionate kiss, not caring or worrying about the potential taste of his cum on her tongue as he did so. Feeling her tongue push against her lips, the blonde didn’t hesitate to part his lips and began to play with her tongue, starting to thrust into her as his orgasm got closer and closer.

 

Minutes passed like seconds as the couple kissed and continued their lovemaking on the bed, Weiss suddenly gasping and throwing her head back as she felt the first rope of cum enter her pussy. Her first creampie and the first of many by the man she loved, a loud scream of bliss leaving her as many more followed suit, painting her inner walls white with his spunk while her hips continued to move. Of course, the movement had grown erratic, but the heiress never stopped herself as her own orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the blonde’s cock, attempting to milk it for all it was worth, feeling so good from it that she wasn’t sure her body would be able to keep going when it was over.

 

However, that didn’t exactly matter when everything eventually came to a stop, the couple staring into each other’s eyes with love and lust as heavy and blissful breaths left them. It was a simply magical moment that would never leave them throughout their time together. Neither really cared if this was the one that got her pregnant or if they’d need to make love even more, but neither was complaining about it.


End file.
